


Childs and Suffering

by catestarks (thejitterbug)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Book: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Cousins, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejitterbug/pseuds/catestarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boredom bites the dust or in this case Eustace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childs and Suffering

**Author's Note:**

> Just something small from off the top of my head. I've been remising a lot lately so this is the result of that I guess. Anyways enjoy.

‘Do you even know what suffering is?’ Lucy ask’s her delusional cousin whom hadn’t stopped whining since they’d gotten aboard the ship.

‘Well yes, this boat. It definitely is causing me to suffer,’ he say’s as if it were obvious, which it was.

‘You are pathetic,’ she says jumping up with her freshly sharpened knife in hand. She examines it momentarily before pointing it at her cousin’s bulging stomach. ‘You know nothing, Eustace. Nothing!’ she roared with Aslan’s fire in her guts. Eustace jumped down from the barrel he’d been sitting on raising his hands in a surrender-like fashion, which caused him to drop the red apple in which he’d been picking at for hours on end out of pure boredom. His hand’s reddened with sweat as nerves of his cousin finishing him off right there and then dawned on him. Though this Lucy was quite a frightening sight, he almost felt impressed, he didn’t know she had it in her. Lucy rose her eyebrows into high arches. 

‘Dare me?’

‘Not really,’ 

Lucy ran her knife up his stomach, across his chest, and caressed his lips with its blade. 

‘Feels good doesn’t it?’

Eustace nodded prominently.

‘Feels like victory, and tastes like,’

‘Iron?’

‘Don’t be smart with me,’ she snapped stabbing the knife in a wooden column inches from her cousin’s neck. Eustace jumped, his heart racing at a hundred miles an hour. He let out a small nervous laugh, as a way to try and ease the situation. 

‘Blood,’ she said slightly amused at the look of horror that was upon Eustace’s face. She pulled out the knife out from the wood and broke into a large grin, it was clear she was having too much fun messing with her cousin. She bent down and picked up Eustace’s apple before turning her back on him, though before she reached the exit she made an effort to just tip him that bit closer to the edge of insanity. ‘Boo!’ She shouted jumping around. Eustace feel back in horror whilst Lucy laughed to her self as she began to make her way up to the top deck leaving Eustace shaking in his boots and apple less. 


End file.
